Un nuevo exorcista
by NoaWalker
Summary: Tras un accidente llamado Komurin, la entrada al Arca es destruida, dejando la Orden aislaa del resto. El problema es que Rikei, Shifu y LouFa están en el lado contrario... Y Allen es obligado a devolverlos a su lugar... AllenLoufa y LaviLenalee


Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que el pequeño Timothy se unió a la Orden Oscura, y una desde que éste empezó sus prácticas como exorcista con la general Klaud Nine, o al menos eso era lo que se suponía que debía de hacer en esos momentos… Pero al contrario, desde el primer momento en el que vio el genio que se llevaba su nueva maestra cuando se enfadaba, el de cabello azul hacía todo lo posible por evitar su acercamiento.

— ¡¿Se puede saber dónde se ha metido ese estúpido mocoso?—gritaba la rubia como un demonio, siendo rodeada por una espesa aura oscura mientras recorría los pasillos de la Orden—. ¡Maldito crío! ¡Cuando te pille te juro que…!

— Oye Timothy, ¿esa no era la voz de tu maestra?—un joven de cabello blanco y ojos plateados miraba curioso la puerta de su habitación.

— Imaginaciones tuyas… Venga Allen, continúa explicando—exigió un pequeño de unos nueve años y cabello azul, agitando ambas manos delante de la cara del mayor—. ¿Qué hay que hacer después de barajar las cartas?

— Ah, pues…—volvió a tomarle atención, pero alguien abrió la puerta.

— Con permiso—como si la habitación fuese suya propia, un chico de dieciocho años, pelirrojo y con un parche en el ojo derecho entró en ella con una amplia sonrisa—. Vaya… Moyashi-chan, ¿otra vez intentando enseñarle a jugar sucio al enano?

— ¡No me llames enano, Lavi-baka!—exclamó el pequeño alzando la voz.

— Bueno, no es para tanto. Él me pidió que le enseñase a jugar bien al póker—se excusó después, mientras empezaba a barajar las cartas como todo un profesional que era.

— Si a jugar bien le llamas hacer trampas…—el pelirrojo se sentó en la cama, todavía sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Le divertía la idea de tener entre ellos un mini-Allen de pelo azul vaciando los bolsillos de los mayores.

— No vale la pena jugar si vas a perder… Por cierto, ¿a qué has venido?—preguntó, al tiempo que repartía las cartas a una velocidad impresionante.

— Oh, si…—volvió a levantarse, dirigiendo la vista a Timothy—. Nine-san te está buscando, y si te gusta tu habitación será mejor que vayas con ella antes de que te la convierta en simples trocitos de madera insignificantes e inservibles.

— …… Allen, ya continuamos otro día…

— Está bien. Por cierto, será mejor que corras.

— Hasta la cena…—murmuró decaído, mientras intentaba imaginarse lo que la rubia mujer junto con su inseparable Lau le habría hecho a su acogedora camita entre otras cosas. Dicho esto, arrancó a correr hasta desaparecer de la vista de ambos.

— Lo compadezco…

— Aun así mi maestro es mucho peor que ella—argumentó Allen, recogiendo y guardando las cartas—. ¿Te vienes al comedor?

— ¿No fuiste hace media hora?

— …

— No importa, vamos.

(◕‿-)

● Mientras tanto, en la Orden de Asia ●

— ¡Bak-sama!—la voz grave del ayudante del jefe de Rama resonaba por toda la sala de la sección científica donde se encontraba la entrada al Arca—. ¡Deténgase, por favor!

— ¡Pero quiero ir a ver a Lenalee-san!—lloriqueaba éste, siendo agarrado por tres musculosos hombres—. ¡Venga, soltadme! ¡Soltadme!

— Komui-san se enfadará de nuevo—le recordó Wong, interponiéndose entre él y la entrada—. Por favor, vuelva a su despacho.

— ¡No quiero! ¡Voy a ir a ver a Le…!—y antes de que pudiese siquiera terminar la frase, uno de los hombres le clavó una jeringuilla y calló dormido.

— Está bien. Saquémoslo de aquí antes de que despierte—propuso uno de ellos. Dicho esto, lo cargaron bien y empezaron a avanzar hacia la salida.

— Mira, Shifu, Bak-san intentó entrar en el Arca otra vez—se buró un joven, mirando divertido al eludido.

— ¡Rikei! ¡No te rías así del jefe! Tú también te pondrías igual si no te dejasen ir a ver a Lenalee-san!—le recordó Loufa, señalándolo acusadoramente.

— ¡Y es que no me dejan! Ah, pero no hablemos de ti con Walker-san…

— ¡N-no comiences!—le reclamó la pelinegra sonrojada.

— Habéis empezado ambos. Dejadlo ya—los cortó Shifu, con su habitual tono de voz tranquilo—. Andando. Hay que ir a…

— Ey, ¿y si nos colamos?

— ¿Colarnos?—la pelinegra lo miró curiosa.

— ¡Si!—se acercó más a ambos al tiempo que miraba que nadie se encontrase cerca—. En el Arca.

— ¡¿Colarnos en el Arca?—exclamó Lou Fa sin creer lo que oía. Inmediatamente Rikei le tapó la boca, volviendo a mirar su alrededor desesperado.

— No vamos a hacer tal cosa—murmuró Shifu con el ceño fruncido—. Podría ser peligroso, además, ¿qué pasaría si nos pillasen?

— Tú mismo lo has dicho: SI nos pillasen—el castaño le mostró una siniestra sonrisa. Volvió la vista a la chica, la cual no llegaba a verse del todo convencida—. Y puede que incluso nos topemos con Walker-san.

— ¿Ah?—la ojimarrón reaccionó al instante—. ¡¿De verdad?

— ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? Solo deberíamos…

— ¡Alto ahí!

— ¿Qué?—ambos interesados miraron al chico con notable molestia.

— Mirad, yo también tengo muchas ganas de ir a ese lugar, pero sabéis perfectamente que todavía no…

— ¡Ahora!—instantes después, Rikei clavó una jeringuilla –probablemente con tranquilizante- cerca del cuello del chico para que, segundos después, éste cayese dormido.

— ¿Preparada, Lou Fa?

— ¿De dónde has sacado el tranquilizante?

— Siempre lo llevo, por si acaso. ¿Vamos?—preguntó, cargando a su compañero en la espalda.

— No se si…

— Venga, si vamos con cuidado no nos pillarán. Mira, ahora allí debe de ser la hora de cenar. Vamos, echamos una ojeada al lugar, visitamos a Lenalee-chan y volvemos.

— ¡Y no te olvides de Walker-san!

— Si, si…

— Vamos entonces.

(◕‿-)

Y volviendo de nuevo con los exorcistas, en esos momentos se podía ver en el comedor del edificio, más concretamente en una mesa, una montaña de platos, la mayoría de ellos ya vacíos.

— Ah… Que lleno estoy…—suspiró Allen, cuando al fin dejó el cubierto en la mesa—. ¿Ya has acabado Lavi?

— Hace como media hora…

— Uh… Ey, ¿crees que Timothy estará bien?

— Pues…—de pronto, un fuerte estruendo cortó su charla, y dos miembros de la sección científica entraron corriendo en el comedor.

— ¡Peligro! ¡Peligro! ¡Que todo el mundo abandone esta sala ahora mismo!— el jefe Reever empezó a dar gritos de advertencia mientras movía los brazos como desesperado.

— ¡Salid inmediatamente de aquí antes de que "él" llegue!—detrás de él, se podía ver a Johnny casi tirándose de los pelos por la gravedad del asunto. Inmediatamente, el pánico de ambos fue contagiado por todo el comedor, dando como resultado gritos y empujones por parte de todos.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó Allen alarmado mientras recogía todos sus platos.

— Parece que hay problemas…—murmuró Lavi en su versión seria—. ¡Deja eso! ¡Hay que ir a ver qué a pasado!

— ¿Un akuma?

— No lo se… Hay que ir a ver qué a pasado. ¡Y deja eso! ¡Ahora no hay tiempo!

— Pero Jerry se enfadará si dejo esto aquí…

— ¡Ey, vosotros dos! ¡¿Es que estáis sordos?— Reever les llamó la atención al verlos todavía sentados. Dio dos pasos hacia delante en un intento de acercarse un poco más a ellos sin ser tirado al suelo por la multitud—. ¡Hay un nuevo Komurin suelto! ¡Y al parecer este es mucho más peligroso que el resto!—a los pocos segundos, el comedor se encontraba desierto, exceptuando a lo dos exorcistas y el jefe de sección.

— ¡¿Komurin?

— ¡Pero hay que hacer algo!

De pronto, el walkie-talkie de Reever se encendió.

— ¡Alerta roja! ¡Komurin se dirige hacia la sala del Arca! ¡Que todos los exorcistas y los buscadores más fuertes vengan AHORA!

El jefe de sección casi se desmaya al oír esto.

— Umm… Pues como que será mejor que vayamos…—concluyó Lavi con la pose "no quiero hacerlo, pero me obligan".

— Preferiría enfrentarme a mil akumas…—murmuró Allen decaído, comenzando a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

(◕‿-)

— ¡Esto es genial!—exclamó Lou Fa, sin poder dejar de mirar cada rincón del lugar donde ahora estaban—. ¡¿En serio esto es el interior del Arca?

— Déjalo para la vuelta—murmuró Rikei—. Y ahora, ¡a visitar la Orden!—y feliz de la vida, corrió, todavía cargando al pelinegro, hacia la puerta donde colgaba un cartel con la palabra "Hogar", y la abrió de par en par.

— ¡Ey, no te vayas sin mi!—por su lado, Lou Fa arrancó a correr, viendo como sus compañeros desaparecían por la puerta; y de un simple paso, cruzó al otro lado.

Lo primero que vio nada más abrir los ojos fue la espalda de Shifu, siendo cargada todavía por el castaño.

Esperó impaciente a que el chico avanzase, pero durante unos segundos no hubo movimiento alguno. La paciencia de la ojimarrón se acabó.

— Nee, Rikei, haz el favor de moverte ya, ¡yo también quiero…!—una repentina explosión hizo que sus palabras no llegasen a salir—. ¿Qué…?

— ¡Lou Fa! ¡Entra de nuevo en el Arca!—exclamó éste, intentando dar media vuelta.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡De eso nada! ¡Yo no me muevo de aq…!

Una nueva explosión, después, los tres aprendices –aunque uno de ellos no se enteraba de nada porque seguía durmiendo-, empezaron a caer.

— ¡Komurin se a cargado la escalera de acceso al Arca!

— ¡Quietos todos, allí hay alguien!

— ¡¿Qué? ¡Eso no es posible!

— ¡Hay que sacarlos inmediatamente!

— ¡No le hagáis daño a mi querido Komurin!—la voz del causante de todo esto hizo silenciar a todos por unos segundos, probablemente en los que todos y cada uno de los presentes lo estarían matando con la mirada, pensando en qué hacer con él después del desastre.

Pero ese no era el momento indicado para asesinar a tu jefe, así que al instante todos volvieron a su anterior expresión de "¡soy demasiado joven para morir!" o "¡que alguien haga algo! ¡Yo soy demasiado débil como para intervenir…!".

Y pasando de nuevo a los tres aprendices que se habían escaqueado de su trabajo para poder visitar la Orden, en esos momentos se encontraban tirados en el suelo, probablemente adoloridos por la caída y por el hecho de tener una escalera de metal encima de su pierna, en el caso de Rikei.

Loufa estaba aterrorizada. Por un lado, tenía a dos de sus compañeros inconscientes, y uno de ellos herido; y por otro, había un robot gigante destrozando todo lo que tenía a su paso, y casualmente acercándose al lugar donde se encontraban ellos.

— ¿Vamos a morir?— ya sin saber qué hacer, Lou Fa cerró los ojos, esperanzada por que algo parase al horrible hombre de metal. Ahora, lo único que oía eran los gritos de auxilio de los científicos de la sala.

Más explosiones. Por lo visto esa cosa enorme disparaba bombas por la boca. Solo a un loco se le ocurriría crear algo así…

— ¡Komurin a disparado al Arca!—exclamó de pronto uno de ellos.

— ¡Komui, ¿has visto lo que acaba de hacer tu estúpido trozo de chatarra?

— ¡No es estúpido! ¡Komurin, detente!

— ¡Llegaron los exorcistas!

— ¡Si, acabad con él!

— ¡No! ¡No le hagáis daño!

— ¡CÁLLATE KOMUI!

Al fin Lou Fa se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Para su sorpresa, el robot había dado media vuelta, probablemente para destrozar alguna cosa más interesante, como una persona o algo así.

— ¡Walker, suicida!

— ¡Lavi, no te quedes mirando y ayúdalo!

— Si, si…

— ¡Leenale tu también, destrózalo!

— ¡Si!

— ¡No, tu no Leenale-chan! ¡Komurin solo está asustado!

De pronto, Lou Fa pudo ver desde su perspectiva cómo, después de un golpe sordo, el robot gigante empezaba a tambalearse, cayendo después hacia atrás.

Puede que tanto Rikei como Shifu estuviesen al metro exacto de distancia para no ser aplastados, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de ella. En conclusión, si no se apartaba, se haría papilla.

Pero, al igual que en esos sueños –típicos- donde aunque uno corre no puede huir de lo que sea que te está persiguiendo, Lou Fa se vio paralizada, viendo como Komurin cortaba distancias hacia abajo.

Justo cuando la chica dio todo por perdido, unos brazos la rodearon, haciendo que al instante dejase de sentir el suelo firme bajo ella. Después, un enorme ruido, resultante de la caída del hombre de hierro tan odiado por todos –excepto por su creador, claro-.

— Lou Fa, ¿estás bien?—preguntó una voz, pasados unos segundos. La eludida tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero al fin, abrió los ojos para asentir.

— Eso creo… ¡¿Ah?—sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían. Momentos antes estaba apunto de ser aplastada, y ahora… ¡ahora se encontraba en brazos de su amor platónico!

— Umm… Creo que lo mejor será llevarte a la enfermería—murmuró el albino, buscando con la mirada alguna camilla libre.

Al oír esto, Lou Fa dirigió rápidamente la vista hacia el lugar donde se encontraban sus dos compañeros, o al menos donde se suponía que estaban…

— Se los han llevado ya—le informó Allen, comenzando a caminar—. Mira, están ahí—explicó, señalando con la cabeza un par de camillas.

— ¡Allen-kun!—exclamó de pronto la voz de Reever—. La enfermera jefe a ordenado que todos los que hayan estado a menos de tres metros de distancia de Komurin vayan inmediatamente a la enfermería.

— ¡Pero si estoy bien!

— Ya sabes que no hay peros que valgan—concluyó el jefe de sección—. ¿Eh? ¿Quién es esta chica?—preguntó confuso, acercándose al peliblanco—. Como sea, os quiero a ambos en la enfermería, ahora.

— Claro…—y dicho esto, Allen empezó a caminar con Lou Fa todavía en brazos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que al albino se le pasó la pregunta por la cabeza—. ¿Lou Fa?

— ¡¿Si?—Allen casi se cae del susto—. Ah, l-lo siento… Etto…

— ¿Cómo es que habéis venido?

— Uh…—la ojimarrón agachó la cabeza como pudo.

— No te preocupes, no tienes porqué responder ahora—añadió rápidamente—. Solo que es bastante probable que Komui y Reever os lo pregunten después…—Lou Fa asintió cabizbaja.

(◕‿-)

:·. Media hora después .·:

Komui se dirigió con paso rápido a la enfermería.

Desde el "pequeño" ataque de su querido Komurin, Reever no le había dejado salir de la sala del Arca ni un segundo. Por muchas veces que le suplicó que le dejase ir a ver a Lenalee, éste se había negado. ¡Además! ¡¿Quién sabía qué le podría haber pasado a su adorable hermanita durante la lucha? ¡Y encima a quien se suponía que él daba órdenes era quien le impedía su visita!

Realmente esos ahora no eran sus únicos problemas. Los daños que había causado el robot eran realmente graves. Pero ahora no tenía tiempo que perder.

Al llegar a la puerta, la abrió con ambas manos, de par en par. Su, como él le llamaba, "conmovedora llegada".

— ¡Lenalee-chan~!—exclamó lloriqueando mientras se lanzaba a la cama donde la eludida se encontraba sentada.

— ¿Ni-san?—la enfermera jefe suspiró molesta al verlo; Lenalee se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

— Komui-san, ya he comprobado si tiene alguna herida—le advirtió la jefa—. Y le aseguro que no hay absolutamente nada. Lenalee está perfectamente, ¿entendido?

— ¡No me lo creo!

— ¡Pues tendrá que creérselo! ¡Así que como jefe que es, debería de interesarse un poco por los que realmente están heridos, por su culpa, me cabe recordar!

— … ¡Pero mi Lenalee…!

— ¡Ni-san!

— Esta bien…—Komui recorrió con la mirada la habitación entera. Por suerte no había muchas camillas ocupadas, pero eso era solo en la sala de cuidado de las mujeres. Sus ojos se detuvieron en una chica en concreto. No la conocía—. ¿Y ella?—preguntó curioso, señalando a la joven de las trenzas.

— Lou Fa, de la Rama Oriental—informó la enfermera—. Solo ha recibido un golpe en el costado al caer de la escalera, no es muy grave.

— ¿De la Rama Asiática?—el pelinegro se acercó a la chica—. Lou Fa, ¿verdad?

— S-si, señor.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Te ha enviado Bak-chan?

— Ah, p-pues…

— Komui-san—la enfermera volvió a llamarle la atención—. En la otra sala tenemos dos chicos más que Walker-kun ha identificado también como científicos de la Rama de Asia.

— Umm… Está bien, iré a hablar con Bak-chan sobre esto. Mientras tanto, atendedlos bien.

— Por supuesto—increpó la enfermera, sintiéndose casi ofendida—. Ninguno de nuestros pacientes son mal atendidos.

— Ya, ya…—sin siquiera molestarse en demostrar admiración, Komui, tras dar un efusivo abrazo a su hermana, salió corriendo por donde había venido.

(◕‿-)

— ¡Por milésima vez, enfermera, estoy bien!—de lejos se podía oír la voz de cierto albino, intentando evadir la jeringuilla que muy amablemente intentaba la enfermera clavarle en el brazo.

— ¡Por favor, Walker-kun, estése quieto! ¡La enfermera jefe me ha ordenado que les ponga a todos esta inyección!

— ¡Pero…!

Y a tres metros más a la izquierda…

— ¡Lavi-kun! ¡Si no deja de huir llamaré a la jefa para que ella le ponga ella misma la vacuna!

— ¡Pero es que eso hace daño! ¡Antes prefiero que me arranquéis el brazo a ponerme una inyección!

— ¡No se escape, vuelva aquí!

— ¡No!

Mientras tanto, estas escenas estaban siendo vistas por, además de los otros heridos tras el ataque de Komurin y las enfermeras, el jefe Reever y Timcanpy.

— Allen-kun…—lo llamó el primero, todavía observando cómo el eludido intentaba dar esquinazo a la pobre mujer a la que le tocaba atenderle—. Tengo que hablar contigo sobre nuestros, emm… "invitados"—explicó, dirigiendo una fugaz mirada a los dos aprendices llegados de la Rama Asiática, los cuales por cierto ya se habían despertado.

— ¿Ah?—por dos segundos en los que el chico quedó quieto, la enfermera, muy hábilmente, aprovechó para clavarle la vacuna en el brazo. Y como si no hubiese pasado nada, la retiró antes de que el albino la viese y se dirigió al lugar donde todavía continuaban intentando atrapar al joven Bookman.

— Tú los conoces, ¿no?—repitió el jefe de sección, señalando con la cabeza a los dos chicos, los cuales en ese momento tenían una expresión del Día Final. Su plan no había salido exactamente bien. Y ahora… ¿los despedirían? ¿O simplemente les darían un GRAN –si, con mayúsculas- castigo? Siendo Bak su jefe, se podría decir que la primera opción era la mejor para ellos…

Allen volvió la cabeza hacia los científicos, segundos después, mostró una espléndida sonrisa.

— ¡Claro! Los conocí cuando fuimos a Asia. Me ayudaron a recuperar el brazo izquierdo—explicó efusivo, llevándose de forma distraída la mano al lugar donde tenía la inyección.

— Si, si. Eso… ¿Pero qué hacen aquí?—Reever ahora no se molestó en disimular su mirada de sospecha sobre ellos—. Ey vosotros, ¿os ha enviado Bak?

Ambos saltaron del susto.

— P-pues…—Rikei empezó a sudar sosteniendo una sonrisa forzada en el rostro.

— ¡Fue su culpa!—exclamó de pronto Shifu, fuera de su habitual tranquilidad—. ¡Me anestesiaron y raptaron! ¡Yo no pude hacer nada!

— ¡Shifu, traidor!

— ¡Rikei, incompetente!

— ¡Ya basta ambos!—Tim se alejó de Reever para posarse sobre la cabeza del joven exorcista.

— ¡Problemas!—de pronto, la "conversación" que estaban llevando fue cortada por los gritos de un muy histérico Johnny—. ¡L-la entrada del Arca! ¡Reever-san, la entrada ha…!

— Respira tranquilo Johnny…—le aconsejó Allen—. O te dará un infarto.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó el jefe, ahora más exaltado. Demasiadas emociones en un día…

— ¡La entrada al Arca acaba de desaparecer! ¡Las conexiones con las otras bases se han cortado!

Continuará…


End file.
